


All Charged Up

by DoctorWhovian9209



Series: Shock to Your System- Korrasami Drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: EMS, Electricity, F/F, Fluff, Korra Actually follows the rules, Smut, Somewhat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: Korra needs to learn restraint. Asami is a great teacher.





	All Charged Up

**Author's Note:**

> So...Taking a break from Robot smut for a minute to write about my two favorite bisexuals ever to grace Nickelodeon.

The Saint Andrews Cross looked splendid in her living room, cherry stained mahogany, adorned with black leather, but what caught her eye, was the woman ensnared upon it, her tan, naked body held in place for now by the restraints encompassing her arms and legs,  A whimper arose from the captive woman’s throat as she struggled against them, to no avail.

 

“Were you planning to  waterbend  your way out of them?” Asami’s voice was low and seductive. “Because, I don’t think that’s possible.” She watched as the Avatar mumbled something about earth bending and she smirked “You were the one who wanted to test your limits, remember?” Asami asked, moving closer to the cross and  keeping her voice low.

 

“Yes, but this isn’t what I had in mind.” Korra sounded petulant and she turned her head to the side “I thought I’d be the one giving the orders tonight.” Asami trailed a finger down Korra’s jaw to her throat, and she heard the sharp intake of breath, the way her lovers body stilled in anticipation.

“Korra you give orders all the time, you’re the Avatar, you aren’t very good at following the rules.”   Korra smirked at that appraisal of her personality and Asami continued,  “You asked me to teach you discipline, so I am.” Asami’s tone was all business and it made shivers run up Korra’s spine.  Asami stepped back, withdrawing the finger that had been lazily tracing her lovers throat. Korra protested with a soft cry.

“Asami, please...” Korra begged. Asami smiled and took another step back, she could get used to this, having the most powerful woman in all of Republic City at her fingertips, oh yes she could.

“Korra that’s another thing we have to teach you.” Asami mused aloud,  “Patience.”  She took a  glove from its place on the wall and placed it beside Korra on the end table.  “If you’re good…” Asami said in a whisper, as her hand travelled down Korra’s torso in a teasing manner, noting the spasm of muscles under her fingertips “I might let you cum tonight...”

 

“M-might?” Korra choked out, her body was on fire, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on nothing but Asami’s touch, but as soon as they had started, the touches ceased, she opened her eyes again, mouth in a hard line.  “Such a tease, Sato” Asami smirked and slipped the glove over her long fingers.

 

“You have no idea. “she whispered darkly. Korra stilled as she heard the tell-tale crackling of electricity as Asami powered up the glove. Korra  shut her eyes tightly until Asami put a  non-gloved hand to  her bare shoulder. “I’m not going to give you more than you can handle Korra... I just want to try something.” When Korra eyed her worriedly, Asami clarified “It will be pleasurable I promise- it’s on the lowest setting.”

 

“You and your inventions.” Korra said smirking, but her voice held a nervous edge, and she looked down focusing her attention elsewhere. Asami touched her bare fingertips to Korra’s chin tilting it upwards and locked eyes with the Avatar, intensity sparked in their gazes and through the space between them.

 

“Korra, I’m not doing this until I have your consent.” Asami said gently “I don’t want to hurt you.” the Avatar  nodded in understanding, Asami continued softly “I need you to speak, Korra.”

 

She couldn’t at least not right away, tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at her lover, she was always so sure of how much she’d loved the engineer, until she went and did something like this.   Asami immediately turned off the glove and powered it down. “This was a bad idea.” The raven haired beauty chastised herself, mistaking Korra’s tears of gratitude for tears of grief and made a move to remove Korra’s restraints.

 

“No!”  Korra shouted “That’s not what I want at all!” Asami stopped and looked at her, confused. “Control me, deny me release, hit me with your best shot.” Korra continued her voice soft, but commanding. “I give you permission to do all of that and more to me.”

 

Asami gazed at Korra astonished “But I thought-“ her sentence was cut short when Korra looked at her- all  apprehension that Asami had seen just moments earlier absent  from her eyes.

 

“Asami, put the goddamn glove on and _touch me_.” Korra’s tone wasn’t to be argued with and her partner listened. Pulling on the glove and reprising her role, eyes dark with desire, she touched the outside of Korra’s thigh with the charged glove.

 

Korra felt the sudden jolt of electricity hum in her muscles like a song she’d never heard, prickling every nerve deliciously. Asami continued the trek with feather-light grazes over her torso, the crackling electricity making Korra’s body writhe against her restraints

 

“Asami, Fuck..” Korra moaned “More...” Asami chuckled and turned up the charge, careful in her ministrations.  Damn. the Avatar moaned prettily. Asami’s other hand snaked up Korra’s inner thigh and she let out a moan of her own, when she felt the wetness there.

 

“So fucking wet for me Avatar Korra…” Asami purred “Do you want my fingers inside you?” she questioned, smirking when Korra nodded vigorously.

 

“N-ngh…Yes..” she heard Korra’s rasp, Asami’s smirk hadn’t left her face as her fingers found her lovers clit easily.

 

“What was that?” Korra’s body thrust upward with a force that splintered the wood floor beneath them with a resounding crack off the walls, but Asami too  was focused on Korra and her impending orgasm to care.

 

“Touch me...Asami, please...” Korra growled. “Fuck me until I can’t stand.” Asami slammed two fingers into her, relishing in the warmth that encased her  as they curled upward hitting her in all the right places with Asami swallowing her own name as she kissed Korra hard.  

 

The glove was still vibrating against the Avatar’s outer  thigh when Asami went to switch it off. Korra moaned at the loss “Easy, sweetheart, we’ll use it again” Asami said soothingly before she knelt before her lover. “Right now I want to taste you...”  

 

Korra felt Asami’s fingers leave her, felt her arousal dripping down onto the wood of the cross, but only for a second as her lovers’ fingers were replaced by her talented tongue. Korra’s hips thrust upward into Asami’s waiting mouth, Korra bit her lip to keep from crying out as another orgasm rocked her body as the engineers’ tongue wrapped around her clit and suckled expertly.

 

“Asami!  God…Please..”

 

 Korra’s hips were rutting against her face with an  intensity that Asami was all too familiar with, ceasing her movements and getting up off the floor, she unclasped Korra’s restraints and  let the avatar clasp her hands around her neck, guiding them both to the floor.

 

“I needed your hands on me.” Asami explained catching Korra’s confused gaze “At least for this, I needed you close.” She said echoing her point by pulling Korra into her lap, slamming two fingers into her. “ God Korra, you feel so fucking amazing around me…” Asami growled into Korra’s ear. “I will never tire of this. “

 

Korra’s orgasm charged through her and sent jolts of pleasure down her spine as she pulled Asami close, panting hard when the climax released its hold. They sat in blissful silence for a minute before Korra broke it.

 

“Did I Earthbend your apartment?”  Asami followed her gaze to the splintered floors just feet from their bodies.

 

“Thank me later” Asami said laughing.

 

“Oh I intend to.” Korra promised, kissing Asami softly.


End file.
